A Queen And Her Savior
by JadoreAmore
Summary: Emma Swan realized that she has feelings for Regina after they become friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction...yay! btw I'm not sure when this takes place. I know it's after the first curse but we will see where this goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There hadn't been any crimes lately in Storybrooke and the sheriff's station was empty. Emma was finishing some paperwork and decided that afterwards she would head down to Granny's for a quick break. She arrived at Granny's and noticed a familiar Mercedes-Benz in a parking space in front of the diner. She walked in and saw Regina sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper.<p>

"Hello Madam Mayor." Emma said as she sat down in the seat next to Regina.

"Hello Sheriff Swan." Regina said without looking up from her newspaper.

The blonde waved at Ruby and smiled. Ruby put up one finger saying that she would be over in just a second.

"Hey Emma, what can I get for you?"

"Can I have a hot cocoa... with cinnamon and uh... ooo, and a bear claw please."

Ruby smiled "coming right up. Anything else for you Mayor Mills?"

Regina finally looked up from her newspaper. "check, please."

Emma remembered that she wanted to talk to Regina about Henry. "I was wondering if it was ok if I could pick Henry up after school some time and take him out for ice cream."

"No" Regina said and took another sip of her coffee.

"No? But why"

"A hot chocolate with cinnamon and a bear claw" Ruby said as handed Emma her order.

''Thank you" she smiled at Ruby.

"You have the diet of a child" Regina said as she viewed what Emma ordered.

She remembered what she was talking to the Mayor about and frowned.

"Why can't I pick Henry up?"

"He has a project to finish" Regina said as she paid for her coffee.

Emma frowned. "But i haven't even said when".

"I'm sure he will have something on his agenda, whether its homework or an appointment with Dr. Hopper".

"What about this weekend" Emma asked as she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"I thought i made it clear that it was a no. End of discussion" Regina got up from her seat and headed for the door.

''Are we going to be like this forever?" The blonde asked before Regina left out of the door.

Regina stopped in her place and turned around to face Emma. "Like what, dear?''

"Like this, always arguing or fighting."

"I don't suppose you want to be friends."

Emma got up from her seat. "Actually, yes."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Henry wants us to be a family, I know that is nearly impossible for us to be a perfect family, but we can at least try to be friends for the sake of Henry."

Regina stepped closer. "I never knew he wanted us to be a family."

Emma smiled. "Why wouldn't he? He loves us both, and isn't it every child's dream to have both of their parents in their life?"

"I guess we could be 'friends' but we will not be braiding each other's hair and having sleepovers".

"I didn't say we had to be teenage girls, Regina." Emma gave back and smiled.

"I guess you could pick Henry up after school tomorrow , but have him back in time for dinner."

Emma look at the Mayor surprised. "Really? Yes!"

"Well I have to get going". Regina walked towards the door.

"Thank you Regina" the sheriff said and sat back in her seat.

"You're welcome Sheriff"

"You know you can call me 'Emma', right?"

"Not just yet Miss Swan" the Mayor said as she walked out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the views and follows. Also, i fiqured out where it takes place; it's after Emma and Mary-Margaret get back from the Enchanted Forest, but Cora never found a way to get to Storybrooke... anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma parked her yellow bug in a parking space and made her way up to her and Mary-Margaret's apartment. When she opened the door she saw her mother and father in a heated kiss.<p>

Emma coughed to state that she was present.

Mary-Margaret and David broke the kiss immediately.

"I didn't hear you come in." the brunette said as she stood up from the bed and walked into the kitchen.

"I can see that." Emma said as she closed the door.

"How was your day at work?" Her mother asked awkwardly.

"Good, I guess...I didn't have to arrest anyone today. Oh and I ran into Regina."

"Really, what did she say?" Mary-Margaret asked as she made a cup of tea.

"I asked her if I could pick Henry up after school tomorrow and she said yes." Emma said as she sat down at the table.

David frowned. "Why do you have to ask to see Henry? he's _your_ son."

"I know, but_ legally _he's hers." The blonde explained.

Mary-Margaret sat down at the table with her cup of tea.

"Maybe, you should try to take full custody of him." David said as he sat down at the table.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It wouldn't be fair for me to just take him away from her."

"Why not? She took you away from us." David said.

"No, you're the ones who put me in the wardrobe. Besides, curse or no curse, she took care of him for ten years. Actually we're trying to be friends.

Her mother and father looked at each other. "Friends!?" they both said.

"Why would you want to be friends with her?" David asked.

"It's probably best for Henry if we're friends. Neither one of us is planning on giving Henry up and fighting all the time is gonna get us nowhere...and she's trying to change." Emma explained.

"Are you sure she can change? We gave her a chance to change and she didn't take it." David said.

"Wasn't that back in the Enchanted Forest? This is Storybrooke. Back then she didn't have anything to lose but now she has Henry."

"You think she's willing to change for Henry?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yes, for Henry she would do anything, and if that means changing, she would do it." The blonde explained.

"I sure hope so." Mary-Margaret said.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday afternoon and the students were about to be dismissed. Emma sat in her car until she saw Henry walk out of the school doors.<p>

Emma smiled. "Hey kid. Your mom said it was okay for me to pick you up today and maybe even go out for ice cream."

Henry smiled. "What did you say?"

"I told her that fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. It's probably best for us to be friends." Emma explained.

"Friends?...with my mom?" Henry asked.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you guys pretty much hated each other since you've known each other."

"I wouldn't say _hate, _we just have our differences. Well lets go get that ice cream. I have to get you home before dinner."

"Okay, maybe you could even eat dinner with us." Henry suggested.

Emma smiled. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves."

Emma rung the door bell of Regina's mansion. A minute had past and suddenly the door opened.

"Good evening Sheriff Swan." Regina said.

"Good evening Mayor Mills." The blonde matched Regina's tone.

"Hey mom, could Emma stay over for dinner?" Henry said as he made a puppy-dog face.

The Mayor smiled. "How can I resist that face."

"yes!" Henry said before he walked inside.

"Miss Swan." Regina said as she motioned for Emma to come in.

"Thank you."

"Henry, why don't you get ready for dinner." Regina said.

"Okay." Henry said as he ran up the stairs.

Regina walked into the kitchen and Emma followed.

"Smells good" Emma said when she smelled the savory aroma. "What are you making?"

"Lasagna." The brunette answered.

"Ah, Regina Mill's famous lasagna."  
>Emma smiled.<p>

"I was wondering, how does this whole 'friendship thing' work?" Regina asked.

Emma was confused. "Like any other friendship. Don't you have any friends?"

"No, as you know I spent a lot of time trying to kill your mother. I had one friend but you defeated her."

"Cora?" The blonde asked.

"No, Maleficent."

Emma was confused again. "When did I defeat her?"

"Remember that dragon you defeated after the curse was broken?"

"Oh, I remember. Wait, you were friends with a dragon?"I thought Maleficent was supposed to be a human, with green skin and horns." Emma said.

"I'm afraid Walt Disney got it all wrong."

Emma laughed. "I see... Your pretty good at the 'friendship thing'.

Regina smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This dinner will be continued in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so far by leaving a review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that this was posted so late. I had soo many tests and I had the flu (I'm better now). I will try to get the next chapter faster anyway... Enjoy! (PS. sorry for any errors)**

* * *

><p>"Mhhhm, this is delicious." Emma said.<p>

"Thank you. "

"What's for dessert?" Henry asked.

"Apple turnovers.." The brunette grinned maliciously.

Emma's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, dear. There is no poison in it this time." Regina laughed.

Emma laughed. "I hope there is never poison in it… ever again."

"So what did you two do today?" Regina asked to change the subject.

"Well first Emma took me with her on a car chase..."

"You did what!?" Regina cut Henry off.

Emma laughed. "You actually fell for that? Why would there be a car chase in a small town like Storybrooke?

"I don't kn... Regina stopped when she heard the timer for the apple turnovers. "They're done." Regina stood up to take them out of the oven.

"They are a little hot." she told Emma and Henry as she handed them their plates.

Emma didn't even hesitate to eat it. Regina was surprised. Did Emma trust her? Regina was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Mhhm, this is really good." Emma smiled.

"Thank you." The mayor said before she took a bite.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner and Emma helped Regina clear the table.<p>

"Do you trust me?" Regina asked the question that was on her mind earlier. "You didn't hesitate to eat the turnover."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean if you wanted to kill me you could of done it already. And plus you're changing. I like to believe that your days of trying to kill me and my family are over."

Regina looked hurt.

"Sorry" Emma said.

Regina looked down. "No, its fine. You shouldn't be apologizing, I should. Because of my vengeance I've separated you from your parents."

"Why do you people keep on saying that? They are the ones that put me in that wardrobe. All you did was be manipulated into enacting some curse so that Gold can find his son, and he hasn't even done that." The blonde explained.

"You don't blame me?" Regina asked.

"No, you didn't do anything to me, actually I should be thanking you. Henry could of ended up with some family who didn't treat him right or he could of ended up in the Foster system. You raised him well, Regina. Thank you." Emma smiled.

Regina smiled. "You owe some thanks to Gold, because he helped with the adoption."

"Really?" Emma was surprised.

"Yes... of course it was all apart of his elaborate plan, but I'm glad he did."

"Me too... I was wondering if you could teach me how to use my magic."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "_you _have magic?"

The brunette thought about it for a second. "Of course you have magic, you're the product of true love."

"Yeah, I guess." Emma said.

"Meet me here tomorrow at noon."

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday afternoon and Emma made her way to Regina's mansion. She was a little nervous about using magic. Emma walked up to the door and rung the door bell. A few seconds later the door opened.<p>

"Are you ready?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded her head. "Yes." She answered.

"Follow me." The brunette said.

Regina walked to her Benz and opened the door and Emma followed.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked after they got settled.

"To my vault." She answered.

"You have a vault?" The blonde asked.

"Yes and I have somethings to help teach you how to use your magic."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was quiet until they reached the vault.

"Don't touch anything." Regina said as they walked down the steps of the vault.

"How am I supposed to learn how to use magic if I can't touch anything." Emma asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "When did you first use magic?" The brunette asked.

"Well... I haven't actually used it yet." Emma answered.

"How do you even know you have magic if you haven't even used it yet?"

"It happened in the Enchanted Forest. Me and Mary-Margaret found a way home and Cora tried to use that way to get here and we were fighting and she tried to rip Mary-Margaret's heart out but I jumped in front of her and Cora's hand landed in my chest. Then here's the weird part, She was trying to rip out my heart but something in me blasted her...I went to Gold to see if maybe my heart had a spell on it to protect it but he said that it was all me." The blonde explained.

Regina was nervous. "Are you sure that she didn't make it here?"

"Yes, we jumped in the portal after I blasted her. She landed somewhere away from it."

Regina was relieved. "Okay, I want you to try to lift this candle."

"Okay?" Emma said as she put her hands out towards the candle. She concentrated on it and attempted to lift it.

Regina shook her head. "Don't focus on it too hard."

Emma tried again but she blasted herself and she flew across the room.

"Emma!" Regina yelled. "Are you okay?"

The Emma groaned. "Did you just call me 'Emma'?" The blonde grinned.

"You did say to call you by your first name." Regina stated as she helped Emma get to her feet.

"Yeah, but I meant like on a daily basis... not just when I'm flying across the room." Emma said.

"Well, I think that's enough magic for today."

Emma frowned. "No, I didn't even do anything yet. I want to try again. Is there something I'm supposed to do? Say a... spell or something?"

"No, you just have to feel it. Don't concentrate on it too hard." The brunette answered.

"Can you do it first?" Emma asked.

"Okay, but it's not going to help you at all. Magic is made by emotions. You can't learn by just watching." Regina explained.  
>she lifted the candle in the air and put it back down softly. Emma tried again but nothing happened.<p>

Emma was frustrated. "ughh this is not working."

"Don't concentrate so hard."

She tried again but this time Regina went flying across the room.

"Regina!" She ran to where Regina was passed out on the floor.

"Regina, wake up!" Emma said as she shook her.

"Regina, I'm sorry." Tears started to form in her eyes.

A few seconds later Regina woke up from being unconscious.

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she hugged The brunette.

"What happened? Did I pass out?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I accidentally blasted you. I'm sorry." The blonde said as she helped Regina stand up.

"You actually care about me?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded her head. "Believe it or not I do, and not just because we share a son."

The blonde was taken by surprise when Regina kissed her. So many things went through her mind but she didn't want to question it, she just let it happen. Regina broke the kiss and Emma was slightly disappointed. Emma always felt something for her but she never acted on it. she was surprised when Regina was the one to make a move. The brunette went for the door.

"Regina!" Emma said as she watched her leave the vault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to leave reviews to tell me what you think :)**


End file.
